Here Comes The Sun
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: Santana looks up to see the new waitress smiling at her. She blushes and smiles back before looking away. Can this be the start of something new, or will a ghost from Dani's past make any of chances of that impossible? (Set before Dani and Santana sing "Here Comes The Sun" so they're not dating yet and don't really know each other) Please review for more! Eventual Dantana :D
1. Chapter 1

**Santana looks up to see the new waitress, Dani, giving her a flirtatious smile. She returns it, blushing, before looking away. Can this be the start of something new, or will a ghost from Dani's past make any of chances of that impossible? (Set before Dani and Santana sing "Here Comes The Sun" so they're not dating yet and don't really know each other)**

**Dani's POV ..**

When she returns the smile, my heart does a flip. It looks like I've found an upside to this low paying job, aside from being able to sing. I wonder if she likes girls to?

"She must do." I think, she wouldn't have smiled back if she didn't..would she? I don't know..I've only had one girlfriend and one boyfriend before and to say those relationships didn't work out is a bit of an understatement! Nobody even knows I'm a lesbian! Well, aside from two others. A throaty cough interrupts my day dreaming so I look down at the table I was supposed to be serving to see a man and a woman looking up at me.

"I'm so sorry." I apologise, flustered. "What was that?"

"Two iced teas…. a croissant…. and a bagel please." The man repeats slowly, enunciating each word carefully as I write down the order, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Coming right up sir." I tell him, flashing him and the woman a smile which suddenly drops as I see who's just walked through the door: Justin. I turn away quickly before his piercing, searching eyes can catch sight of me. How the hell did he find me here?

Justin was my first- and my last- boyfriend, I dumped him and he never forgave me. A few weeks later, he starting telling everyone that I'd aborted his baby. Everyone turned against me aside from my friend Kylie, who I later started secretly dating; it was too risky to make it public.

I know you're probably wondering why I'm so nervous when he's just some grudge-holding ex boyfriend, but there's more to him than that. About two months after we split up, he saw Kylie and I together. She never found out that he knew, but I did. He started threatening me and forcing me to do things, with the threat of telling everyone that I was a lesbian if I didn't. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed of who I am, but my parents would disown me if they found out.

It started with little things like doing his homework but then it got worse. He made me have sex with him and send him naked pictures of me but it reached its peak when he made me break up with Kylie. It was right at the end of our senior year and I left soon after without telling anyone, ending up here.

"Waitress!" I hear from behind me, along with some clicking, but I ignore the rude customer and run into the kitchen quickly. I pass the order to one of the chefs and stand out of the way for a minute to steady myself when I see Santana walk in and hand over a slip of paper too.

"Hey Dani." She says, seemingly confused. "Why are you standing here?"

"N-no reason." I stutter, my face flushing as I stand before this gorgeous girl. "Just taking a break."

I can tell that she doesn't believe me but she doesn't question me anymore and instead goes back out, leaving me there, inhaling deeply.

"Danielle!" I hear from behind me. I swallow before turning around; I can't just let him shout around my workplace.

"Excuse me sir, would you like a seat?" I hear Rachel trying desperately to get him to sit down but he's looking past her, eyes flashing.

"No I wouldn't like a freakin' seat I want my girlfriend!" He responds angrily, pushing Rachel aside and making the other diners at nearby tables gasp.

I storm over to him, enraged.

"Justin!" I exclaim. "Don't come in here and start pushing my friends around and shouting at the top of your voice, just sit down."

He obeys sheepishly and shoos Rachel away as I give her a small nod and she starts to apologise to the people around us.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss, sitting opposite him at a table for two. "And how did you find me?!"

"Never mind that. What the fuck do you think you're doing, running away from me like that?! That dirty lesbo friend of yours wouldn't stop phoning me, wondering why you dumped her and where you'd gone to. Do you know how friggin' embarrassing it was to say I don't know? Well do you?!" He starts to shake me roughly before I stand up.

"Justin, listen to me-" I begin, fuming, until I catch Gunther's eye from the other end of the diner. I clear my throat. "And what would you like sir?" I force myself to ask, taking my pen out of my pocket and holding it above the pad I'd been holding this whole time.

**Ooh bit of a cliff- hanger, :D Please review if you think I should continue this and make the chapters longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thanks for all the favourites and follows guys, it was like literally overnight and I woke up and had a little squeal ;) Special thanks to Aime, Guest101, H2-M2 and Perkface for reviewing! Your feedback makes my day :D Please leave your thoughts on this chapter/ ideas! And there's a bit of swearing… (And sorry for the wait! If you want more I promise I'll upload it faster :D)**

**Santana's POV..**

"Do you know who that guy sitting by Dani is?" Rachel whispers to me as she walks over to where I'm standing.

I shake my head and narrow my eyes. "No but if he starts shouting his mouth off at her again, I might find out when I get arrested for killing him."

"Got a little crush have we?" She chuckles, picking up some dirty plates from the table to her right.

"No." I snap, starting to do the same. "But I'm gonna look out for her if some asshole starts threatening her."

"Okay San, whatever you say." I can tell that's smirking as she talks so I roll my eyes before taking the used dishes into the kitchen.

**Dani's POV…**

The tables around us empty as the people that were occupying them leave, laughing , and I'm glad that the diner's now almost empty but I then I see Gunther give me a warning look before turning back around. I wait for Justin's response, bowing my head.

"You know what I want." He tells me, his teeth gritted. "I want my girlfriend to stop pissing me about; kissing girls and running off, and come back with me."

"Well that's not going to happen sir." I say, in as calm a tone I can manage. "How about one of our new fruit smoothies? Or perhaps a pastry?"

"Stop messing me about Danielle." He demands, getting to his feet and leaning over me. "You come with me now and everything will go back to the way it was. You'll forget all this crazy shit with that girl you snogged _**(Kissing with tongues basically-a very British expression ;))**_and you'll get together with me again. You know that's what you really want, and your parents want that too."

I bite my lip; he's right. Well, partly. He's right about Mom and Dad supporting us together (probably because they were unaware about the fact that we'd had sex) but I can't just forget who I am.

"I'm sorry Justin." I tell him firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. You go back if you want but I'm staying here, I like _girls._ Why is that so hard to understand?!"

He takes a step closer and I can hear him breathing.

"Listen bitch-"

**Santana's POV…**

I cut him off mid- sentence with a sharp slap; I'd been watching their conversation for the past minute and Snixx was screaming to come out.

"I don't know who you think you are," I begin. "Well I don't know who you actually are either, but don't mess with Dani, not when I'm here and am prepared to go all Lima Heights on your ass."

He looks taken aback but it doesn't take long for his face to grow angry again.

"So you're her new girlfriend are you, you little slut?" He sneers.

"Justin!" I hear her hiss as I turn to her, surprised at what I'm hearing.

"Wait, _you are _a lesbian?!" I ask, my heart soaring.

"Are you?" She asks uncertainly, seemingly embarrassed.

"I love lady parts." I confirm, winking at her before looking back to the guy. "And you obviously do too, so get the hell out of this diner and leave us alone."

He shoots me a glare before locking eyes with Dani. "I'll see you around Danielle." He claims then storms out angrily.

Dani collapses into a chair, sighing, and I notice a tear fall from her eye before she wipes it away fiercely. I sink into the seat opposite and try to catch her eye.

"You okay?" I ask, she nods in reply. "If you don't mind me asking… who is that guy?"

She looks around before responding. "Not here, I'll tell you after this shift's over." I accept that and get up, resolving to ask her as soon as our Graveyard shift's over.

The next hour seems to go on forever but the clock hands eventually turn to five and I hurry to the kitchen, where I find Dani and Rachel picking up their coats.

"Ready to go San?" Rachel asks me and I nod before my eyes flicker to Dani's.

"Mmhm. You gonna walk with us Dani?" I question as I raise an eyebrow, as if daring her to say no.

"Er yeah I guess." She agrees in her _oh so sexy_ husky voice.

"Great! Then let's go." I say before calling to Gunther that we're clocking off and opening the door. We begin to walk when Rachel gets a call.

"Kurt? What's the matter?" She enquires. "Wait, now?! Oh my gosh I'm there!" She locks her phone then turns back to us. "Kurt just rang to tell me that the extended version of 'Funny Girl' is on in five minutes and I've only seen it twice so I've got to rush back, are you two okay to walk together?"

"Of course Rachel we'll be fine." I tell her, secretly glad that I'll be alone with Dani. "I'll walk Dani home then meet you back at ours."

"Kay!" She exclaims cheerfully, starting to run. "See you in a minute!" I laugh after her and there's a moment of silence before Dani starts to talk, her voice breaking.

"He was my boyfriend, before I knew I was gay, and well long story short he saw me kissing my girlfriend- Kylie- and knew my parents would kill me if they found out so he started blackmailing me. He eventually forced me to break up with my Kylie so I picked up my guitar and never looked back, didn't tell anyone I was leaving and didn't tell anyone when I got here."

"Wow." I whisper. That guy deserves some Lima Heights hospitality..I should have just let loose in there.

"And now he wants me back.." she continues miserably. "And what Justin wants… he usually gets."

"Not this time." I contradict determinedly. There's no way I'm letting him get anywhere Dani again.

**Please review and I will update soon!xoxo**


End file.
